Videoconferencing technology allows for individuals in disparate locations to communicate with one another. Videoconferencing provides an experience that simulates with varying degrees of success the manner in which individuals communicate in person. The emulation of in-person communication may be limited by the videoconferencing equipment used and the fact that participants may be in separate locations. The equipment used and the disparate locations of the participants, however, may provide an opportunity to surpass the experience provided during in-person communication.